


Chemical Reactions - Part 20

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Series Summary: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.Part 20: Spring Break is over and Barry can’t wait to see you. He needs to talk to you too…





	Chemical Reactions - Part 20

You come back just at the end of Spring Break.

Everyone had been concerned that your aunt’s sickness was serious and goodbyes were imminent, but treatments at the hospital had everyone counting their lucky stars as she pulled through.

What kept you sane, the entire time, was Barry’s constant check ins with texts and calls. At night you’d find a moment to Facetime between family meals. It was slightly awkward for you to be in this place, and Barry was the only one who understood. You were surrounded by extended family which you barely knew since your parents were gone. It sometimes felt like you were only invited out of pity and obligation. The look on your aunt’s face as she recovered in the hospital ensured that you did have a rightful place there though.

You return late on a Sunday night. All you can manage is a text to Barry and Caitlin letting them know that you’d made it home safe. Then you passed out.

The next day is the first day back from Spring Break and you can sympathize with your students as they grumble about coming back to school. They’re only fourth graders though! What do they really have to gripe about? They have many more years of school ahead of them.

Since no one wants to do schoolwork, you turn on the projector and put on some BBC Planet Earth documentary. That counts as science, right?

You’re watching the show right along with them, almost dozing off as you rest your chin in your hand. Your phone buzzes in your purse. The room is dark enough so you pull it out.

 _“Meet me at the track field after school,”_  Barry’s text reads.

 _“Okie dokie,”_  you respond, reading the words in your head with your upbeat teacher voice.

When an elephant goes to trumpet on the show, the bell rings, jolting everyone awake.

* * *

You don’t make it out to the track right away at the end of the day. Your classroom needs to be cleaned up and you have some tests to grade that shouldn’t take long. You don’t want to take them home.

You text Barry to let him know that you’ll be just a little while. He doesn’t respond.

 _“This break is over. Wanna have dinner at my place tonight?”_  you text him while holding your grading pen between your lips. Again, no answer. Around 4:30, you frown at your phone and decide to call him.

“Hi! You’ve reached Barry Allen. I’m probably at school right now and can’t answer. Leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you.”

You hang up, resolving to find a stopping place in your grading and call it a day. You collect your things and put on your black and white peacoat.

It’s still cold outside as you make your way to the football field. The rubber-paved running track surrounds it. There’s no one on the field and you’re starting to wonder why Barry asked you to come out here. You set your tote bag on the bleachers. You notice Barry’s gym bag a few feet away. Walking over to it, you see his phone is inside and blinking with your unread text messages.

Shuffling feet from behind were enough to alarm you but when someone pinches your sides, you spin around and swing your hand to defend yourself.

You’d squealed as if it were as good a cry for help but it’s cut off as Barry ducks your swiping hand and wraps his arms around your waist, squeezing.

“Hey stranger! Long time no see!”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen! Don’t scare me like that!” You smack his back and Barry laughs, releasing you and stepping back. “What the hell are you wearing?”

It’s a tight, red spandex, one piece leotard-esque tracksuit with straps instead of sleeves and shorts that stop mid-thigh. It leaves little to the imagination and Barry seems aware of it as he pulls on the end of his shorts, bringing your attention away from his crotch and rigid midsection.

“It’s my old tracksuit. Didn’t I tell you that I used to run track? It’s aerodynamic…and it still fits. Whaddaya think, eh?” He puts his hands on his hips and does a little twirl.

“No, you never told me that.” It makes sense though. Barry has a runner’s body, lean and taut. God, you’ve missed him.

Noticing that your attention is being divided by his face and other body parts, Barry digs into his gym bag to grab a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He pecks you on the lips after pulling the shirt over his head. You look around quickly right afterward.

“Don’t worry. There’s no one around.” He picks up his phone and notices your texts and missed call. “Oh crap, I’m sorry, Babe. I was running.”

“You’re running now?”

“Yeah, had to fill the time without my girlfriend somehow…” he shrugs, laughing it off. “Hey, come here,” he whispers and pulls on your hand.

“Barry, what are you d-…”

Barry pulls you behind the bleachers, takes you into his arms, and kisses you. His lips are warm and somehow, even through the sweat, he smells like cinnamon. You sigh sweetly as you wrap your arms around his neck.

“Mmm,” you hum. “I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you,” you whisper between kisses. Barry’s tongue seizes the chance to enter while you’re talking. His tongue tangles with yours and his hands come up to hold your face as he desperately and passionately kisses you.

“You starved me of your touch, woman. Never again,” Barry growls, pulling back to look you in the eyes. His thumb runs over your kiss-swollen bottom lip. “So beautiful,” he whispers.

“Yeah, you are,” you giggle, tugging on his t-shirt and bringing him down for another kiss.

“Oh, wait,” Barry pulls back with pursed lips. You follow him, unwilling to break the kiss. “W-wa-wait…I need to talk to you,” he says rather suddenly.

There’s a gasp and it’s not one of your own. It surprises Barry into pulling away some more. There’s a quiet squeak, a loud thump, and then feet digging into gravel.

“What was that?” Barry asks, looking around. You hold your breath as you do the same until you see it.

“Oh, Barry.”

“What?”

“This is bad.” You walk out from under the bleachers and pick up a textbook.

“Is that yours?”

“No. It’s a student’s.”

* * *

“What just happened back there?” Barry asks as the two of you enter your apartment. You’d left the textbook behind. Whoever it belonged to would come back for it and you and Barry wouldn’t be there. Not when there was already a chance…

“I think someone saw us.” You collapse on your couch. Barry comes to you, pulling you up into a seated position so he can help you take off your jacket.

“Really?”

“Barry, someone saw us under those bleachers. We’ve been caught,” you start to panic, feeling a lump in your throat and your chest tighten as your breathing picks up.

“But we were being careful. No one could possibly know…” Barry looks like even he doesn’t believe what he’s saying. He even looks slightly guilty. As he should; right along with you. The two of you knew you could get in trouble and did it anyway.

“Students have access to the field outside of school hours, Barry. How could we be so reckless?” Your fingers tangle in your hair as you start to hyperventilate.

“Could’ve been a student athlete…” Barry murmurs to himself as if searching for answers. Once he notices your silence and heavy breathing, he looks up. “Hey, hey, calm down, sweetie. Y/N, we don’t know that for sure. For all we know, they might think we’re a couple of seniors. How could they know it was us…? I mean…our faces were kinda concealed…and busy.”

“Barry, you’re not taking this seriously,” you start to cry.

“Yes, I am.” Barry takes a deep breath, running his hands through his hair and linking his fingers on the back of his neck. “I am. I know it’s serious. But there’s no use in worrying about it until we know for sure.” Barry wraps you up in his arms while you continue to panic and cry.

The two of you–mostly you–are in a state of worry for the next three days. Until Friday morning when you get an email from the Dean’s office.

_“A meeting has been scheduled for you with Dr. Stein at 3 pm.”_


End file.
